In some conventional mesh networks, control and management is implemented utilizing remote transmitters (e.g., beacons) that emit an identifier to compatible receiving devices (mesh nodes), triggering delivery of a targeted push notification. These transmitters operate as part of a targeted notification system that includes a database of identifiers for each transmitter and targeted notifications. The emitted identifiers are unique to each transmitter, allowing the notification system to determine the location of the receiving device based on the location of the transmitter.
Conventional transmitters do not communicate with an administrator to minimize power consumption. As a result, the transmitters do not provide status information or alert administrators when mesh node battery levels are low. Further, conventional transmitters emit static identifiers. These identifiers are susceptible to spoofing.
A solution is needed to minimize power consumption on battery powered mesh node devices and reduce susceptibility to spoofing of transmitters while permitting communication between the transmitters and an administrator.